Ghost
by Fallen Angel of Slovakia
Summary: A girl on a brink of insanity and her journey to deepest parts of hell and back. Big AU, FemNaru Story, Neglected type fic, Alive Minato & Kushina. Read & Review please. On Hiatus (2 months - Chapter III will come in May.)
1. The Happy Family

_Ghost_

**As it was already said, it's just a little project and I want to see if it's worth continuing.**

**The story contains or will contain (if it will continue): Graphic Violence, Adult Language, Sexual Content, Insane (not in funny way, but the all killing psychopath way) Characters and other themes considered Mature. If you do not like this and are offended by any way, shape or form of this themes, then please leave.**

**For those of you who are not offended by those things or you downright love them, I hope you like it.**

**Also, this story is heavily Alternate Universe. Many things will be different from Canon, so if you have questions, don't be affraid to ask them through reviews or private messages. I will make sure to reply. **

**Also, please review the chapter, even leave flames when you don't like it.**

**Also, the techniques in this chapter, aside from the Canon techniques, come from the Custom Elemental Ninjutsu by VynosNeptune or are inspired by the techniques in his list/combination of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the franchise with the name Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump do. **

**Now on with the show:**

It was lovely day in the month May. Village Hidden in Leafs bathed in warm rays of light given by the sun. The air was filled with the beautiful and slightly intoxicating aroma of the many blooming flowers.

Seeing as it was Saturday, most civilians and off duty ninja were outside enjoying the day. Some of them were lazily strolling around the village while they ate ice cream, others just relaxed on the benches of the many parks in the Leaf. Or, in the case of children, played many games.

However, there was someone who didn't enjoy the day at all. It was a little girl She was five years old. She was of slightly above average height, had pale skin, a bit messy bright red hair reaching her waist and eyes with pupils in very pale shade blue, enough pale to be mistaken for purely white under some circumstances. Her clothing was composed of simple black kimono which was held in place with dark orange sash with kanji for oil in few places, all of them in crimson color. She had no footwear.

She was hiding behind an old tree and peeked at three persons standing in a small private training ground in one of the many Leaf's clan compounds. Two of the people were adults, a woman and a man, while the last one was a child, a boy who seemed to be in her age group.

The woman was unarguably beautiful. She had the body of a goddess, a body many men would like to see without clothes. Her face was heart-shaped and absolutely flawless, her eyes were of emerald color and her hair was the same bright red color as the girl's, albeit completely straight and reached to the lower end of the woman's butt. She wore Standard Hidden Leaf ANBU Attire, but her mask, Tiger, was not present. She also had a simple katana with crimson guard, the top notch quality sword was strapped to her back. This was the Red Death, the infamous Namikaze Kushina and the girl's mother.

Next to her stood the man. He had athletic build, slightly tanned skin, cerulean blue eyes and untamed spiky blonde hair. He wore Standard Leaf Jonin Attire with white cloak over it. The cloak also had a dark orange fire motif and a sign betraying the man's standing in the village. This man was the infamous Yellow Flash, The Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato and also the little girl's father.

In front of them was the boy. He was the smaller copy of the Fourth. He looked exactly like him in his younger years. He even wore the same clothes, albeit in smaller size. There was a difference between the cloaks though. Instead of stating "Fourth Hokage", the sign on the boy's cloak read "Fourth's Legacy". This boy was The Hero, or Savior, of the Leaf, The Jailor of the Mighty Nine-Tailed Fox. His name was Namikaze Arashi and he was the girl's twin brother.

The boy was jumping up and down and cheering loudly. After month of constant whining, their parents finally caved and promised to teach him some cool techniques. He was trained from his fourth birthdays, first was the theory. But theory was boring and so he made his parents teach him some useful skills. He was training in the family Taijutsu styles, Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu and doing body exercises. But this also became bit boring when he saw his Tou-san spar with Kashi-nii-san. They were using all kinds of those flashy and explosive techniques and it made him want to learn them. Surely if he knew techniques like that, he would be allowed to skip the stupid Academy, save some Princesses and Daimyos to earn some fame. And then, he would take his father's hat and become the Fifth.

At the same time, the two adults smiled while their eyes were filled with love and pride. Their son grew fast. And every day, he became stronger than the day before. They never regretted training him in the ninja arts earlier than other kids started. The boy loved everything connected with ninja. Well, aside from theory, but that was understandable as he was only a child. When he would grow up a little bit more, he would come to terms with them, the parents were sure of that.

Besides, he would need the training if he wanted to be the Fifth and to control the power of the monster within him. Smiles of both of the parents grew when they remembered the boy's dream. Both of them had the same dream when they were young and they were very happy when they found out he wanted to be the leader of his place of birth. The Will of Fire burnt brightly in him.

Meanwhile, the girl's eyes had narrowed with anger and jealousy when she saw the happy family image in front of her. It was always like this. The happy family of three and a little girl nearby. She was jealous of everything her brother had. But there was a thing she envied him the most. It was the love of their parents. Love and attention he got and she didn't. All of the hugs and kisses from their mother and the praise from their father. She was never hugged or kissed, nor was she praised. And everything was the fault of that damned fox.

She hated the demon even more than she hated her spoiled brother. The fox was the only reason why she was always in the background. Because of the attack on the village, her brother was chosen to be the demon host. Because of the fox, her brother was named a hero and savior while at the same time, she was crying in the hospital, forgotten by everyone. She was found next morning by a mere accident. The only thing that kept her from dying was the Uzumaki body bloodline.

The fox was the reason why her parents never really cared for her. Not even on their birthday. Her brother always got tons of presents, some of them even from villagers he never met. She got five at best. One from both of her parents, one from Jirayia, one from Tsunade and Shizune, one from the Third and the last was some prank from her brother which blew up to her face.

The fox was the reason why she was wearing that shitty sash because her mother forgot to was her clothes for three months. Again. The sash itself was a "gift" from Jirayia. She got it on her last birthday. Jirayia apparently forgot to buy her a gift and so he summoned a toad and sent it to bring something. The toad brought this sash. Jirayia, of course, just claimed it was the gift he had prepared, but forgot at home because of the ten he brought for her brother. But the girl knew better. Being overlooked for her whole life, she was never much of a real kid. At one time, she started spending time by looking at the way people acted. After some time, she was able to tell what people felt, how they would probably react in some situation and when they were honest or were lying. It wasn't much of a challenge to find out the drunk toad sage was lying.

The fox was also the reason why her brother was being trained in the ninja arts while she wasn't. When she asked them if she could also train with them, she was told not to bother and that she was going to be trained in the Academy while her brother was trained because he needed to learn how to control the fox's powers.

And the worst thing was, that she remembered everything and again because of the damned fox. It was caused by the chakra that managed to get into her brain when that fucked up ex-student of her father ripped it out of her mother. At least the shithead was dead. Killing him was the greatest thing her father did in his whole life.

Ah, her "beloved" twin. The great hero, the savior… the little spoiled shit. She hated him with passion. He never forgot to torture her in any way possible. In the last months, he was showing her what he learned and how awesome he was just to anger her. And when she "defended her pride", she was punished by her parents.

Now that she thought about it, her parents were just as much at fault as the fucking fox, the fucked up Uchiha and her spoiled brother. They were supposed to care for her for the fucks sake. Why they didn't? She always tried her best to please them, she was good, she kept her room tidy, she did everything the good child was supposed to do and yet they favored her brother, who was always loud, played pranks and such things. She hated them. She fucking hated them all.

Her face was twisted into horrible mask of loathing, hatred and rage. A mask no child was supposed to have. But she didn't care. She would show them. Yes she would. The years of pain she lived through. They would live them and thousand more. And then, when they would beg for mercy, she would show them mercy. Her own kind of mercy. She would tear them to pieces while bathing in their blood. And she would laugh the whole time. Yes, that will be wonderful…

She turned and left to do her own training. Her eidetic memory was of a great value and she actually liked it even though it also gave her the memories she would like to forget. It allowed her to learn everything the Academy taught. Well, the theory. She still needed to master the practical stuff. Her shurikenjutsu was at High Academy level, her accuracy was very good, the average score she had was 9,3/10 with kunai and 9,8/10 with shuriken. However, the speed and power of the thrown weapons was too small to be considered genin level. It wasn't because she didn't train enough, her body was just too weak to perform such feat at the current state. Her physical abilities were all on the High E-Rank simply because of her age. Well, aside from her endurance, which was off the charts because of the Uzumaki Superior Body Bloodline, and the stamina, which was around Low C-Rank thanks to her bloodline.

Her chakra control and reserves were both at Low Genin level. She was able to do both Leaf Floating Exercise and Leaf Spinning Exercise and was now working on the Combined Leaf Exercise, which was the combination of both. She already mastered the standard Academy Three on the Academy level, but she was now trying to master the techniques without the hand seals and shouting. She had nice progress with the clone technique, she only had to use the last hand seal and didn't have to shout the name of the technique for it to work. For both the substitution and the transformation, she still had to use all of the seals, she didn't have to shout the name to the world though.

She arrived to the second training ground in few moments and started doing physical exercises. She ran few laps around it, then did stretches and several other exercises. After that, she started working on her chakra control. This continued for two hours. She then had to leave, it was almost time for lunch and she didn't want for her parents to find out about her training. She headed to her room and prepared the weapons she would use for shurikenjutsu training. Not long after she was finished, she heard her "mother" call her. She headed to the dining room.

She almost puked at the smell. Ramen. The smell of Ramen. She hated ramen. Because of her fucking brother, they had to eat it at least five times a week. She just turned and left, muttering something about losing appetite. She ended up in kitchen and just did some sandwich.

'Mental Note: Learn how to cook. And how to do laundry. It will make your life easier.'

She ate the sandwich and headed to the family library. She had around twenty minutes before her brother stopped devouring the hundreds of kilograms of the food and her parents stopped fawning over his cuteness when he ate. She didn't understand what was cute on a pig spilling food everywhere though.

The library should be a closely guarded room in each compound, but in the Namikaze compound, it wasn't. The library, while having large seal array for protection, was never really closed because her father tended to stay there most of the time he was home and so no one feared someone could steal their secrets. And so the seal array was never activated and the doors were always, almost invitingly, opened.

The girl walked in and looked around. The library was very well organized. The shelves each held something else. First three had mostly theory, starting with Academy Level knowledge and ending at the Kage Level knowledge. Several others held Ninjutsu, there were shelves for each element plus non-elemental nijutsu and also shelves for bloodline techniques. One shelve was for the Uzumaki bloodlines.

First of the scrolls contained information on the Superior Body Bloodline, probably the most powerful body bloodline on the whole Elemental Continent. This bloodline made the Uzumaki almost un-killable. The only thing, that could really kill Uzumaki were fatal blows, more than one at the same time. The bloodline also gave the Uzumaki an ultimate immune system. Nothing was able to actually get into their coils uninvited and not be destroyed only mere seconds later. Because of this, the strongest of poisons gave the Uzumaki only the slightest of aches for a mere seconds and they were never ill. But this also had a downside. Because of the immune system, most of sperms were unable to fertilize Uzumaki woman's egg and because of this, most of Uzumaki women never had children.

The bloodline was also the cause of the famous Uzumaki longevity. They were able to live for hundreds of years. Because of the bloodline, the Uzumaki also had no tenketsu. Instead, their skin was able to release the chakra in any point. This made channeling chakra outside of the body much easier and thus gave the Uzumaki better chakra control. Also, the chakra reserves regeneration was much faster. The reserves of Uzumaki would be replenished in around half a hour instead of three to five hours, that it took for body of another people .

Then there was the Chain Release. This was a non-elemental chakra release. As the name said, it allowed the user to create chains out of their chakra and use them. The release was also special, because there were few versions of the chains, some better in killing, some other better in restraining. Those could then be mixed with either healing, chakra sucking or any element the user had.

The last Uzumaki bloodline was the Chakra Seal Creation bloodline. This bloodline allowed the user to create seals without ink or any other substance in it's place. The seals were created from pure chakra. This bloodline could also be used to make tattoos or "write". Also, it allowed the user to inspect the seals. He just had to be in contact with the seal and send a properly molded chakra string into it. The seal would then display itself to the Uzumaki and reveal all of it's secrets. This way, the Uzumaki could study the seal and also destroy or alter it. Another bonus was, that every seal, that was inspected, was also imprinted into the Uzumaki's bloodline, just like every Uchiha remembered everything he had witnessed with his Sharingan. It didn't matter to the girl though. Thanks to her eidetic memory, she remembered everything.

Then there was shelf with only few scrolls and books. This one contained information on other bloodlines, even some techniques. Every one of the scrolls and books was obtained by her parents during war and missions. While they didn't know how to use them, they could still study the bloodlines and techniques for them and be better prepared for fight with enemy wielding the bloodline.

So far, that shelf contained information on a Lava, Dark, Boil and Ice Releases and also few techniques for them. There was also shelf from other village's secret techniques and some information about them. There were techniques for Rain, Hot Springs, Snow and other villages. The probably most valuable information in there were the instructions on the Black Lightning created by the Third Raikage. There were no techniques for it though.

Then there were shelves for genjutsu, medical arts, taijutsu, fuinjutsu, stealth, strategy and then things like politics, economics, laws, clan privileges and other things.

She headed to the ninjutsu shelves, to one of the few having Water Release techniques. She looked at the E-Rank section. There were few theory scrolls and few techniques in that section. She quickly read through and remembered the theory scrolls and then quickly took out four E-Rank techniques. They were the: **Water Release: Artificial Thin Mist Skill, Water Release: Morning Dew Technique, Water Release: Water Gathering Skill **and **Water Release: Underwater Breathing Technique.**

She then quickly headed to the lightning release shelves and did the same with the theory scrolls and techniques there. The techniques were: **Lightning Release: Light bulb **and **Lightning Release: Static Trick.**

None of the techniques could actually be used in battle, well aside from the Morning Dew. They were more of a supplementary techniques or were used to learn and gain experience before learning more complicated techniques. She also only chose the techniques for her two affinities.

She found out about them when she was out with her "family" and they were going to the ramen stand… again. She didn't feel like going and she wandered off to the shinobi shopping street. After some time of window shopping, she come to a small carriage in front of one of the shops. There were two men and a little girl near it. One of the men was handing the other one a crate with something in it. The little girl looked at the crate curiously before asking the man, apparently her father, what was inside. The man said there were chakra papers used to find out about one's elemental affinities and that she would learn more about the affinities in Academy.

This made the little Namikaze curious and she then followed the carriage for few hours. And then came the moment she was hoping for. The man was giving five of the crates to one of the bigger shops and one of them, the one on top, fell off and opened, most of the papers spilling over the street. Using her stealth and thievery abilities, the ones she gained because her parents refused to buy her anything aside from presents for birthday and christmas, and even those were mostly things she had no use for, she managed to get few of those papers without anyone noticing and the later that day, she tried to channel chakra to them.

Half of the paper became wet and the other half crumbled, meaning she had two primary affinities – Water and Lightning. This was really good, because she could be sure there were many techniques for those affinities in their family library, seeing as her mother had Water as her primary affinity and her father had Lightning.

She quickly left her memories when she heard her father and mother talking. They were now going over a training regime they had prepared for her brother. She quickly hid behind one of the shelves and waited for her parents to get engrossed in choosing the techniques and then quickly and quietly slipped out of the library.

She then went to her room and took the equipment she would need for the rest of her training and left the house, heading to the training ground. She then proceeded to train with the shurikens and kunai before starting the ninjutsu practice. She worked on the Clone Technique and after some time, managed to use the technique. She noted, that she had another hour before she had to leave the training ground and started working on the Substitution. She didn't make much of progress, but she was sure she would be able to shorten the hand seal sequence.

She left the training ground and headed to her room, where she hid her equipment and then she took shower. When she was drying herself, something unexpected happened. Someone knocked on her door and her mother's voice could be heard.

"Akiko, are you inside?" was the question.

Akiko had to restrain herself, so she would not shout at her mother to go fuck herself. After few moments, she answered and gave question of her own: "Yes, what do you need?"

"Come down for dinner and please bring the basket with laundry." her mother replied and Akiko could then hear her going away.

Yep, this was the common interaction she had with her mother. Well, at least she would be able to wear something more decent than the shitty sash. She threw the towel to the basket and dressed in the same clothes she had before. She then took the basket and went downstairs. The dinner was boring for her, as always. At least they didn't have ramen this time though. She quickly ate the roasted fish. She had no need to listen to the shit they were spitting at each other.

Her brother was currently boasting how he managed to make the substitution work just in few hours. Akiko actually smirked when she heard this. So her prodigy of a brother managed to do it in few hours, huh? She was hard-pressed to not to tell him she managed to do it on third try. But she calmed down quickly. There was no need for them to know about her prowess in ninja arts. Especially when she wanted to kill them in the years to come.

She left the dining room and headed to her room. It was time to learn the things from the books she remembered. Apparently, the books were really simple. But she still learned more than few things from them.

Water was the first. She learned, that it was the most universal of the elements. The universality and easy molding were the reason for the existence of many techniques, from easy supplementary techniques through many chunnin and jonin level battle techniques to extremely powerful techniques able to wipe entire cities or destroy whole fleets of ships. It was also the most underestimated element, many thought it was downright useless.

The next very interesting thing was, that there were two ways to make water ninjutsu. One of them was to use natural water, the less chakra consuming but harder to control method. The second was to create water from one's chakra, more consuming but easier to control. The created water, however, changed into natural energy in less than hour, so nothing lasting could be created this way. She also learned about the other, sub-elemental, releases using water. There were the very well known such as Ice Release, the ancient such as Storm Release and the not so well know, Beam Release and few other.

The water was the element of Water Country, but it was also common in other countries/shinobi villages. One of them was the infamous Rain Country, then the secretive Waterfall Country or the well known Hot Springs Country, although Fire was more common there nowadays. There were also many famous and powerful ninja with Water affinity, which were the proof that water wasn't useless.

All of the Mizukages so far had the affinity for water, the First and Second Hokages also had it. The infamous Hanzo of the Salamander was well known for his control over it, great enough to enable him to change the temperature on which the water changed into ice or started boiling. There were also some of the Seven Swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza a.k.a. The Demon of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame a.k.a. The Mist Monster, not to mention the older generations of them. Another with water affinity was one of the Legendary Sannin, Senju Tsunade. And of course many others. It was stupidity to believe water was weak.

The water was also very good against fire attacks, but was weak against earth natured attacks.

The lightning was next. It was one of the two energy natures, the other being fire. The element was considered to be the second hardest to control. And there was reason for it, 300 000 V weren't play toy for little kids and the volatile energy, when not controlled properly, tended to kill the user. But if someone was proficient enough with it, there was potential to destroy anything and everything. Of course the user had to knew the right techniques first and the wind was still a bit more powerful, but it was more powerful than fire could ever hope to be. It was very good against earth element, but not very good against wind based techniques.

It was the element of the Land of the Lightning, but unlike water, there weren't any countries or shinobi villages with this affinity being common. While it wasn't nowhere near as rare as wind was, it also wasn't common. The highest position was third in the chart of primary affinities. It was in Land of Moon and the affinity came after the first Earth and second Water.

There were also few sub-elements. There were no well known Lightning containing sub-elements, mainly because they were extremely rare. One of such was the ancient Storm Release, a bloodline not seen in almost two hundred years, or the Steel Release, still existing but on the brink of extinction. The clan of the Steel Release wielders had only ten members nowadays. One of the new and not well known was the Beam Release, but there was also the Swift Release, even less known.

But there were also the three special versions of the Lightning chakra. One, the first invented, was the Black Lightning of the third Raikage. Second was the White Lightning of the Fourth Raikage. And the last one was Yellow Lightning of no one other than her father. This form of lightning wasn't even nearly as powerful as even the standard lightning chakra, but it was very easy to control, perfect for techniques such as Flying Thunder God Technique. While it was true the technique was based on seals, the seals were powered by the Yellow Lightning chakra.

The famous wielders were all of the Raikages, but there were also other people with it. One of them was her father, Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage. Another were two members of the Seven Swordsmen, Kurosuki Raiga and Hozuki Mangetsu, although it was a real mystery with the second, seeing as he and his clan were famous for a bloodline allowing them to turn their bodies into water as long as they had chakra. There was also the infamous "Killer B", a man called Perfect Jinchuuriki, he held the Eight-Tails. Also, all of the Priestesses in the Land of Demons so far had this affinity. There were speculations, that they had special technique allowing them to power up their brain with the lightning chakra and even give them abilities such as seeing the future. Another was Seito, no known surname, an exceptionally talented orphan who made it into the Twelve Guardians and died two years ago while fighting against his ex-comrades who attempted a Coup d' etat.

She was satisfied with her progress and slowly drifted away to the land of dreams. She had beautiful dreams, at least for her, where she murdered her family thousand possible ways. She woke up next morning, feeling quite refreshed and with great mood. There was another upside of the eidetic memory: you also remembered everything you dreamt about. She smiled when she remembered her dream in which her older self choked her father and then threw his lifeless body into barrel full of acid. However, deep down in her brain, a little piece of her conscience knew this wasn't right and no matter how much they hurt her, thinking about their death with so much joy was twisted and insane. But there was little possibility of this little piece becoming stronger and larger now, quite the opposite…

**The End!**

**I hope you liked it and want it to continue. But even if you didn't, I hope it wasn't unreadable. Please leave review!**

**Also, if this story will continue, then the chapters will have around 6 500 - 7 000 words withouth A/N, meaning they will be longer than this one.**


	2. Gaining Power

_**Ghost**_

_Chapter II:_

**Gaining Power**

**Hey, fallie's back with new chappie!**

**Unfortunately, it's just a filler, but I promise there will be some action and blood in the next one. Yay, blood! I can't wait!**

**Thanks for reviews, favs and follows people. As a proof of my thanks, I send you BIG FUCKING NOTHING! "Thank you very much!" will have to do, my purse is empty...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump. Ickle ol' me would like to steal it though. Don't tell anyone! It's a secret!**

**Also: POLL you little shits, a poll with a question I know, but won't tell. Just vote YES ot NO. **

**JK - Just Kidding, the poll is: Shall this story be Yuri? Answers: Yes! / No! **

**For you who will dare to vote No!, know this: I don't know who you are, but I will find you and sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!**

**Now on with this shit:**

**Two weeks later, Village Hidden in Leafs – Namikaze Compound, 17.5. 3039EE, 2000hrs**

Akiko was panting slightly. It was the end of her training for the day. During the two weeks, she trained mainly in ninjutsu. She now could do all of the Academy Three without hand seals and silently. She also could do three of the elemental techniques without hand seals and silently.

One of those was the **Lightning Release: Light bulb.** A simple skill used to create a small ball of light in the palm of the user. The technique needed only really small amount of chakra to be activated and sustained, it also had only three hand seals. There was a downside though. The user couldn't do any other ninjutsu, unless he/she knew one-handed hand seals or could use some of his ninjutsu without hand seals.

Another was **Lightning Release: Static Trick. **Another simple ninjutsu with miniscule amount of chakra needed to perform it. The technique had two hand seals. After doing them, the user chaged small amount of chakra in his palm into weak static electricity and then released it into someone/something. It did no harm, it just released a small jolt of static electricity, but if it was released on someone, the person probably wasn't happy at all.

The last one was **Water Release: Artificial Thin Mist Skill. **It had five hand seals and required low amount of chakra, just like every Academy level technique water ninjutsu was a really weak version of the Hiding Mist technique. The mist was simply too thin and there wasn't enough of it to even slightly hide the user or anyone within. Thus it couldn't be used the same way as the stronger version. But it could be used to gather mist from natural water for mist techniques or even weaker water techniques. The technique was created to train the user in control over natural water and seeing as it was easier to control mist, it was logical to make it the first exercise for those who wanted to have control over natural water.

But natural water was harder to control than chakra created water and the ones training mostly didn't have enough control to even try it, they needed to have some experience with it. And this was the technique used for it, the user actually did the same thing when he did the mist exercises or controlled natural mist/ small amount of water in battle, but with hand seals, which made it easier. This technique couldn't be used for a high amount of mist/water though, it just wasn't built for it and when user poured too much chakra into it, it wouldn't work.

The other three water ninjutsu, she was very proficient with, but not on the level where she could use them without any hand seal. She could do them silently though.

The only combat justu she had was the **Water Release: Morning Dew Technique. **It was technique with five hand seals, but Akiko could use it with only one hand seal with both natural and chakra created water. She had too small control to use the natural water without gathering it with the Artificial Thin Mist Skill before though. The technique created a layer of mist above ground, thicker than the one created with the artificial thin mist, but thinner than the one created with hiding mist. It could be used to hide some traps or to make some types of surfaces very slippery. It couldn't be used against even average genin, but rookie genin and academy students would probably have some problems with it.

Another one was quite easy low level common skill known by most of ninja. It was the **Water Release: Water Gathering Skill. **It was simple technique used to gather natural water from air. The amount of water was not big, just enough to create small supply of water for drinking. It had only three hand seals and Akiko needed only the last one to use it.

The last was the hardest to master. It was the **Water Release: Underwater Breathing Technique. **The technique, while requiring only E-Rank level of chakra amount, chakra control and elemental control, was actually very hard to master even with hand seals. It was to be expected though. The technique was a secret technique of the elite Mist ANBU, SHARK. She couldn't understand how her father could let this technique in the Academy section. But then again, there was possibility of her mother obtaining this scroll and putting it into the library. Her mother wasn't the most intelligent human being, quite the opposite, and it was probably her doing. She wasn't the one to complain though. If this scroll was in the forbidden section, it would have tracking and alarm seals on it and she wouldn't be able to read it without her parents knowing.

The technique had ten hand seals, but Akiko had to use only eight of them. The technique allowed the user to get oxygen from water. The user didn't have to get the water to his lungs though, just have some of it in mouth. The technique would then suck some of the oxygen out of it to allow the user to breathe underwater. It couldn't be used constantly though, the technique wasn't able to provide the body of the user with the amount needed for the body to function properly, but only around 80% – 90%. As an elite ninja, it was expected for them to be able to work at 100% even under this circumstance, but they couldn't do it forever. The problem was, that she could only train in the bath or pond. But she couldn't spend hours in bath, even her parents would probably notice that. And the training ground with pond was used by her parents and brother, so she could train there only in the few rare hours when it was not used. And so her progress with it was slow.

Her other skills were just held on the same place. It wasn't like she could get better in them anyway, her body just wasn't developed enough for it yet. So she opted to train in ninjutsu and to learn how to do most chores, so she wouldn't have to spend meal times with her family and actually have clean clothes. So far, she could do her laundry and even cook some easy meals, so she didn't have to interact with her family because of her clothes and meals. She became a complete ghost. She was there, but no one saw her. And she liked it. She liked being a ghost. Because most people didn't believe in ghosts and would be completely unprepared when she decided to strike.

She left the training ground and headed to her room. When she thought about it, the mansion was quite nice, done in traditional Japanese style. It was just the kind of house she wanted. She heard a yell from her brother and her eyebrow started twitching. She didn't want those people in it though. She wondered if her clan head a.k.a. father would allow her to move out of the compound when she graduated and thus became adult. Or at least move to the other houses in compound, which were meant to be used when the clan grew. They were equally nice, although not so big. The head bedroom was of the same size though, four times the size of her little room.

But then again, her family never cared, she could as well move there now and just go to the main mansion for meals. Or even better, she could steal some food and live there completely on her own. And those houses had their own training grounds too. And while they were smaller than those of the main mansion, they had pond where she could train the underwater breathing or the more powerfull water ninjustu. She smiled. It was time to move. She already knew to which one. The one furthest away, of course. She didn't even shower, she just grabbed everything she could and moved quickly to the last of the five smaller houses.

She slit her palm open and quickly pressed it on the front door. The seals glowed white and then approving green, before fading away. The seals was now gone, it was a security one, that would fry anyone without Namikaze or Uzumaki blood if they tried to get in. Fortunately, the seals in this house weren't tied to her parents by any way, no telepathic alarm was in those seals. Something about giving the other clan members privacy. Well, she needed privacy, so she was actually thinking about thanking her father at least mentally. Until she realized who he was and what he done to her, that is.

She ran upstairs to the second floor, where the bedrooms were and immediately claimed the master bedroom as her own. There were two giant wardrobes inside, several other shelves and other pieces of furniture. The bedroom also had quite big bathroom. Well, bigger than any other she ever saw aside from the one her parents had in mansion, there were actually three showers and a tube with enough place for three people. She wondered why, it wasn't like people bathed together. Then the thoughts about how babies were truly made came to her mind and she quickly left the bathroom, cursing the damned book she stumbled upon week ago.

She had to go to the mansion two times before she had all of the things she owned. She then decided to go to sleep. She was really exhausted and there wasn't anything she could do anyway. If she just could train in her sleep somehow. It would make things much easier.

**Next Morning, Village Hidden in Leafs – Streets, 18.5. 3039EE, around 0600hrs**

Akiko ran through the streets with hands full of grocery. She was out shopliftin… err, shopping this morning, because there was nothing in the house she was using now. She had to move faster though, she had training to do. It took her another two minutes to get to the clan compound and she quickly sneaked into her house. She then dropped the things she stole in kitchen and made some salad for breakfast. She ate it as fast as she could without being like pig, or in other words, her brother.

After she finished the meal, she washed the dishes and then left the house. She headed to the training ground. When she was there, she did few body exercises and running, which took her about half of a hour, before she headed to the pond. She threw away the red kimono and the black sash and also got rid of her black shinobi style sandals and underwear. She then walked to the water and started swimming. She liked swimming very much and while she wasn't best at it, she was proficient enough to give even older kids run for their money. After few minutes of training her body, she headed to the shallow end of the pond and did seven hand seals. She knew the technique didn't activate and tried again. It took another five tries to get the technique to work with seven hand seals.

She then tried dived under water and tried it out. Everything was working perfectly and so she surfaced and then ended the technique. She did the same thing for another twenty nine times before deeming the technique ready for another level of mastering – activating it with the seven hand seals and keeping it running for thirty minutes with five minutes breaks between the attempts. First six times, she was unable to hold it that long, but seeing as it was near noon, she left the pond and waited for the sun to dry her. She then got dressed and left the training ground to make something for lunch.

She was back in half of a hour and started trying again. It took another three tries before she could hold it for thirty minutes. She then did it another four times and when she got it right all of them, she moved on to use only six hand seals. It was even harder, she couldn't do it for twelve times now and even then, first six times she managed to activate it, the technique broke when she tried to breathe under water. But after that, she managed to get it right. The real problem came when she tried to hold the technique for at least thirty minutes. She tried twenty six times and she never got above twenty minutes. But she didn't try more today. It was time for dinner and after that, she trained in shurikenjutsu to keep her skills sharp. After that, she had shower and slumped to her giant bed to get some sleep.

**Two weeks later, Village Hidden in Leafs – Namikaze Compound, 1.6. 3039EE, around 1150hrs**

Finally. She finally did it. She could do the technique silently and without hand seals and use it for more than thirty minutes. The sweet victory was even better, because today, she found out her brother was having problems with the transformation and clone techniques. Her brother couldn't do Academy three at the academy required level and she could do secret ANBU technique silently and without hand seals. How many people could do that? Probably even most of the Mist's SHARK ANBU had to use hand seals to activate the technique if they wanted to use it for longer time.

If this happened few weeks ago, she would probably start brooding about how it was unfair, that she was better and yet her brother was the one to receive love and praise. But now she was even happier. It shown her, that her hatred was righteous and her desire for revenge justified. Plus, it also shown she could already kill her brother. If they were alone, that is. But they never were, her brother was and always would be under the eyes of at least one of her parents. And because of this, she needed to get stronger than they, so she could kill them all.

Seeing as it was time for lunch, she let the sun dry her and, after getting dressed, headed back to her house to get something to eat. After finishing her lunch, she started training again. She tried mastering the **Water Release: Water Gathering Skill **after few tries, she managed to do the technique without hand seals and did it ten more times to make sure she really could do it. She then did her shurikenjutsu training before ending the whole training sooner than she did normally. It weren't even three o'clock in the afternoon.

But she had another plans for today. She headed to the mansion, to the library it had to be precise. She decided it was time to start with fuuinjutsu, or at least theory behind it, and genjutsu. But she was going there for few more things too. For starters, it was the information about the Superior Body Bloodline. The things she knew were the things her mother told her brother, and as the scroll with the ANBU secret technique in Academy section suggested, her mother was half brain dead and her explanation might've been inaccurate at best, but there was also probability of it being completely wrong.

And when she was at that, she would look at the other two Uzumaki bloodlines to make sure she had the right knowledge. Knowledge is power, or at least one part of it, after all. She was also going to look on some common skills like chakra signature masking, some strategy, information about clans, both Leaf's and foreign, and information about them and their bloodlines , history and geography. She did it, because her brother thought it was boring. And everything, that was boring for her brother was probably very important.

She entered the library and headed straight to the shelf with the Uzumaki bloodline scrolls and read through them. As for the Chain Release and the Chakra Sealing, her mother was right, but there was something else to the Uzumaki bloodline – their chakra coils were easy to stretch and thus their reserves easier to increase. Also, another piece of information slipped from her mother's mind. Uzumaki had no chakra signature because their body lacked tenketsu and thus chakra wasn't leaking out of them and creating the signature. This was very important information, but then again, her mother forgot even more important things sometimes, her daughter being one of them.

She then headed to the first shelf and started to remember all of the Academy level knowledge she didn't know already. She managed to get all of the shelves just in time to get away from the mansion before her parents and brother returned for dinner. She then quickly headed to her house and made dinner for herself. After that, she headed to her bedroom and slumped on her bed. After dinding comfortable position, she started learning the theory she learned from all of the Academy and beginner level stuff she got.

**Month Later, Village Hidden in Leafs – Namikaze Compound, 6.7. 3039EE, around 1130hrs**

Akiko was in the library again. During the previous month, she processed and learned all of the things from the E-Rank scrolls and books and also learned and practiced the few practical skills they had to offer, aside from things like Fire/Wind/Earth ninjutsu, E-Rank fuuinjutsu and others, because she didn't have the affinity/skill to do it yet. She was now getting through the first half of the genin level knowledge. She would have to return for the second half after the lunch, there was just too much of it to get it in only few hours. She left the mansion to get her own lunch and returned after it. She quickly got the rest, faster than she expected.

She quickly left the mansion and started walking to her home when she suddenly heard her brother yelling.

"Yeah, I will have cool solid clones! I will be absolutely awesome and all of the kids in Academy will be jealous of me! And they will make me Hokage in no time. Believe it!"

And then the voice of her mother: "They will Naru-chan. Dattebane!"

Oh how she hated that fucking word! She would rip her troath into shreds next time she even muttered it. 'Calm down, calm down… Not yet… Now I need to find out about the clones.'

She quickly ran to the old tree, which hid her many times. Her brother was dancing a weird dance while their parents seemed to be on the brink of blowing up from all of the excess love and pride. 'Calm down… they will die soon enough… Just not yet… I don't have enough strength yet… Just a little longer… And then they will be ripped into shreds and I will bathe in their blood… Just few more years… I can wait…'

Her brother stopped dancing and her father proceeded to reveal something more: "Now, Arashi, Shadow Clones aren't only solid clones. They also have special ability: Everything they learn , they see, hear, taste… it everything will return to you in form of memories when they are dispelled. And they obey every command of the creator of the clone, so you can finally learn theory without actually reading it. Your clones can do it for you. But you cannot use this technique in front of anyone from other village before you can do it without hand seals and silently. It's one of the most secret techniques of the Leaf and also the reason of our Spec Ops ANBU strength. I place my utmost trust in you with this knowledge and I ask you to make sure you don't disappoint me."

And of course Arashi wouldn't disappoint him, even if the little fuck actually taught it to Tsuchikage, because he was their precious son. If she did, she would've been killed for treason… But this wasn't time to think about that, she had to figure out how to get to the scroll. And quickly, because it was one of the forbidden scrolls. It would be best if she could get it now.

Her brother was currently reading through the scroll with a grin. He threw the scroll away near the bushes and stood up: "Well, I'm ready, watch it!"

He did the required hand seal and… nothing happened. Akiko had to restrain herself, because she was on the brink of laughing madly. Her brother was truly and idiot, not a prodigy. He probably just skimmed through the text, reading the "cool" parts without actually looking at the workings of the technique and instructions…

But this was her chance. She sneaked around the training ground, mostly on it's border, until she was near the bushes. She then quickly ran behind them and quietly started pushing through them until she was on the edge of the clearing. She reached out of the bushes and snatched the scroll, quickly memorized it and threw it out again. She then ran to her house and tried to find out about the special workings of the technique.

Apparently, it was Uzumaki technique, but it was given to Leaf as a present on tenth anniversary of their alliance. It was considered to be the best clone technique. The name Shadow Clone, however, was only metaphorical, referring to the clones, who were 90% same as the creator, the only difference was, that they didn't bleed and were made only of chakra, nothing else. The technique was very well thought out, the clones didn't only take appearance, but the technique also created the illusion of chakra system with coils, pathways and everything. It also created illusion of things like heartbeat and such. It was truly a masterpiece.

But this all came at a price. One clone, if it was to be sustained for longer period of time and do things like ninjustu and fight, needed whole Low Elite Jonin Level reserves. And even if it was used to only chores and for not more than five minutes, it needed at least Low Chunnin Reserves. And this was when the user had Mid Jonin Level control. She with her Low Genin reserves and control had no chance of learning the technique. At least yet. But if her brother was going to use it, even a retard like him would be able to surpass her after some time. She needed to somehow lessen the drain on chakra. She read through the scroll in her head, looking for any detail, that would help her.

And she found it. The technique had two parts: Solid body and Mind with the memory connection. The body was the part, that consumed 90% of the chakra pushed into the technique. The mind needed only 10% of it. But now, how could she lessen the chakra price? She needed to somehow got rid of the body. And then it hit her. It was actually quite simple: She would combine the mind part with the standard Academy Clone. The chakra price would be considered around Low D-Rank for a hour, if her calculations were good. With her reserves, she could do around 15 Low D-Rank techniques, so she could create clone able to live 15 hours, if he was only learning the theory, and maybe half of the time when the clone was practicing ninjutsu. And what was better: Her reserves would regenerate after half of a hour, so she could create three clones in the span of a hour. And that meant, that she would be able to learn on much faster pace.

If she thought she would need two months to even got the theory down, she now thought it was possible in two weeks, especially if she did clones for training during night when she was asleep. It took her another twenty minutes to figure out the right hand seals, but she managed to do it and created one clone, that lasted only few seconds. After confirming, that it indeed worked and all of the memories returned to her, she shifted through the hand seals and created a clone, with whom she started processing through the information she got. She then created another two clone, each of them after half of a hour when her reserves were fully regenerated.

They then learned even when she left for dinner and to do her body exercises and shurikenjutsu training. After doing her routine exercises, she headed inside, got a shower and prepared to dispel the clones and then create new ones for night. But she stopped and headed to the living room where the clones were and asked them what they already learned and what they would continue to learn. She then created another clone, which started learning different subject. The same did the next two clones she created. After that, she headed to bed.

**Next Morning, Village Hidden in Leafs – Namikaze Compund, 7.7. 3039EE, 0600hrs**

Akiko woke up and immediately remembered things she never learned on her own. She smirked, it really did work. Her clones, the first three were working on the chakra theory and managed to get 50% of it down. The other three were apparently still up and running, or learning to be exact. She dressed in a white kimono with red floral pattern, black sash, some underwear and black shinobi style sandals. She then headed down, created clone to work on the rest of the chakra theory. She then got something to eat for breakfast. After she was finished eating and cleaning, she created another clone. She then waited for another half of a hour and did another clone.

After that, she left the house and started her workout routine. During the routine, she thought about the time she had to wait before she could do another clone. There had to be something to lessen the waiting time. She stopped her workout and focused on the information she had on various ninja tools and equipment. After some time, she found a solution for her problem: Chakra pills. And she started laughing. With them, she could create ten or so clones in no time. It would probably kill normal human being, but her bloodline should be able to handle it just fine. She stopped laughing like a maniac and left the compound to find where she could steal them.

It took her two hours until she found a suitable store. It was filled with group of genin. They were all talking about a joint mission in Land of Hot Springs. Apparently, four Gening teams were going on a Low B-Rank mission to get some experience with fighting ninja. Akiko frowned, those loud idiots would probably get themselves killed in first few minutes, if not seconds. She wondered how they managed to graduate Academy.

Nonetheless, they provided great distraction and she slipped in without anyone noticing. She quickly grabbed two boxes of the pills, with hundred pills each, but stopped when she noticed the storage scrolls nearby. Grin split her face and she quickly used one to seal the two boxes she already had and eight more. She then grabbed another three and sealed another thirty boxes, ten to each. But she didn't stop there. She took another two and walked around the store, looking for something interesting. And she soon found it. Blank ANBU style mask. It probably wasn't real and lacked most, if not all of the features the real ANBU masks had and instead of holes it had slits, but hey, it wasn't like she was paying.

She took the mask and sealed it, before walking around more. She got to the weapon section and found another interesting thing: Ninjato. It was simple, with black guard and handle. But what caught her interest was, that it was made from chakra conducting metal, that made it easier to induce it with chakra. She sealed the ninjato. And turned to leave, but found something she needed too: Box of senbon, it had 250 of them inside. She quickly sealed it into the last scroll and left the shop before anyone noticed her or the missing things.

**Four Months Later, Village Hidden in Leafs – Namikaze Compound, 10.10 3039EE, 1730hrs**

Akiko was bored and angry at the same time. She had to spend longer period of time with her family again. It was the day she and her brother were born and seeing as most people thought it would be good to celebrate it, she was there on her brother's party. It wasn't their birthday anymore, just her brother's…

'Kill them… Not yet, calm down… Oh c'mon, spill some blood, make them feel pain… Not yet… not ready yet… Rip… Tear… Kill… No… Yes, hurt them… No, not yet! ... You know you want, just do it! ... NO! … YES, make them feel your pain, make them LIVE years of PAIN, NOW!'

Her eyes narrowed and hands started twitching. Her brother was close, just few meters away: 'Just few steps… and then wrap the fingers around his neck… and choke until he drops down dead… or better, break all of his bones and kill him then… No, stop! There are too many people, strong people, here! Calm the fuck down, the time will come!'

She stopped twitching and actually managed to repair the "bored like hell" mask before anyone noticed it was cracked and the true feelings she had. Not that she wasn't bored, she was just more angry than bored. And she needed to train too. At least her clones were training the genjutsu and ninjutsu techniques. Her kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu, well senbon throwing, still needed some work though. But instead, she was here, a mere guest on her own birthday. Her blood threatened to start boiling again, so she took several deep breaths to calm down.

And just in time for the opening of the birthday presents. First one to give her brother presents were their parents. They gave him a beautiful wakizashi, the guard and handle from pure gold and with dragons engraved into it. The sheath was also from pure gold and in the form of an Asian style dragon. It was beautiful and from what her parents were telling, it was reinforced with seals so the gold wouldn't mend in fight. The blade was from chakra conducting metal, just like that of her new ninjato.

Next, he got an actual ANBU armor and Fox mask. The armor and mask had everything the normal ANBU armor and masks had, the armor plates, hidden pockets and most importantly: seals. Akiko was very interested in the seals, because the mask she stole, while being from the same material, lacked the other features provided by the seals standard masks had. She needed to get her hands on that mask, so she would be able to copy and use the seals. She couldn't make her own seals yet, because she lacked the knowledge, but she knew how to use her bloodline to copy and use the seals she gained.

The rest of presents her brother got wasn't interesting at all and so she was instead thinking about the Fox mask and how to get to it. Fortunately, her chance came soon, when her brother left to play Ninja with other kids and adults started drinking sake and talking about various subjects. She walked through the crowd of people, intent on reaching one of the sofas. She managed to do it without anyone looking at her and asking her why she wasn't playing outside and so she hid behind the sofa. She then raised her hand in the direction of the small hill of presents and used her bloodline to find the seal array of the mask.

After finding it, she quickly created a thin chakra string and guided it to the seal array. The string connected and the information immediately rushed to Akiko's brain. She smirked, an idea hitting her. She pushed more of her chakra into the seal array and suddenly, the mask was set aflame because of the chakra overdose in the seals. Akiko stopped using the string and quickly left the mansion, where adults were currently trying to fight the fire, which was spreading quickly and was now engulfing all of the presents. Her brother won't be happy when he will find out all of his new possessions were turned to ash. Well, his shit, not hers.

**The End!**

**Next Chapter: The thrill of the kill!**

**I'm sorry for my antics, well not mine but that of my second "me". He can be so rude and violent at times. But the nice doctor said he would help us, we just have to go to some room with many pillows and wear a shirt with veeeeeeeeeeery long sleeves. Yay, I love pillows! And he also said there will be pillows on the walls! Isn't that great? **


End file.
